<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pressure by HollynRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683377">Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed'>HollynRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Brief mentions of Odin, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is stressed, Romance, Romantic Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Touch-Starved, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, brief mentions of drinking, loki's silver tongue, romantic sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is stressed and knows he can turn to you for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this based off a request for more touch-starved Loki in the comments of my last story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pressure</p>
<p>You could tell by Loki’s walk that he was stressed. </p>
<p>His shoulders were tensed, his eyes were narrowed, and there was a strain in his smile when he turned away from two Alfheimian sun priests. Seeing him walk in between the two religious leaders was vaguely reminiscent of a Midgardian play about a usurper who walked between two bishops he used as pawns, but the name of the play was of a ruler you couldn’t remember. </p>
<p>And Loki wouldn’t appreciate the analogy. He’d been playing diplomat with his silver tongue all day, and while skilled at it, he found it exhausting. </p>
<p>‘May I see you in the Room of Records?’ Loki asked you telepathically. His voice entering your mind was familiar and warm and coiled with his seidr. </p>
<p>‘I’ll start there now, my love,’ you answered with magic of your own. From across the hall you could see Loki relax gratefully as your seidr settled around him. </p>
<p>He glanced you with a small, smirking ‘Thank you’ out of the corner of his eye before turning to answer a Vanaheim representative who had just called for his attention.  </p>
<p>By the time you had made it the short, two hallways over to the Room of Records, read the first five pages of the book you had been carrying, and looked out the window for the seventh time, Loki showed up. </p>
<p>You would have been frustrated and made some remark if not for the look of obvious distress on the prince’s face. He was panting like he had ran- and he may have, with invisibility- and every muscle in his body held tension. His eyes hadn’t met yours, but you could see he was looking at his hands, which were shaking. </p>
<p>Your heart ached to know what was wrong, and you went to him. Without a word his arms slipped around you. He let out a breath from deep in his chest, and his hands stopped shaking as you rubbed his back (which was difficult through leather armor). </p>
<p>“Take it off,” he mumbled against where he had bent down to rest his head on your shoulder. </p>
<p>“Take what off?” you asked, tilting your head to look at him. </p>
<p>“My armor. I need to be touched, please take it off.” </p>
<p>‘Oh,’ you thought, ‘he must be having a hard day.’ </p>
<p>Before you, Loki hardly let anyone touch him. He never trusted them enough. But once the dam had broken one beautiful, frigid night near Yule and he made love to you for the first time… </p>
<p>He’d been enamored, and insatiable, and hadn’t wanted either of you to leave his bed for days. You hadn’t either, and once you had it was out of absolute necessity for Odin’s annual speech about the valiant history of Asgard he would give to his everlasting troops. You and Loki had both shown up hungover and still slightly drunk. </p>
<p>But Loki loved to be touched now, by you. He melted under it. Once he’d gotten over flinching every time you would play with his hair or take his hand, he was ravenous for it. </p>
<p>Just like how he wanted you now. </p>
<p>You used your seidr, which glowed a brilliant red and moved like fire, to vanish his clothes off of him in an instant. </p>
<p>Giving you a smirking smile with his green seidr cumulating in the air, Loki snapped his fingers and the beautiful, crimson gown you were wearing was gone. You were as bare as he was. </p>
<p>“Come here?” you prompted, lowering your lashes. </p>
<p>“Of course,” he nearly growled, meeting you in two strides. His arms were around you once again, and this time he stroked down your body before squeezing your ass. </p>
<p>It felt good, and you focused on giving him as much skin contact as you could. </p>
<p>“It’s every Alfheimian priest from the south who questions me incessantly! I fully explained the plan to spread irrigation to rural areas in Alfheim, and all we would need is for me to trick three river nymph princesses into going to war,” Loki’s words went from frustrated and frantic to a more soothed tone as you rubbed his shoulders. You’d found out early he really liked that. </p>
<p>“You’re under a lot of pressure, my love,” you whispered against his chest, “to come up with plans to solve the problems of the nine realms. You need to give yourself a break.” </p>
<p>He arched into your touch with a groan when you scratched down his back with your nails, and you noticed his cock was beginning to rise despite not being touched yet. </p>
<p>“There’s no…” Loki’s voice trailed off as you continued your ministrations on his smooth skin, circling your hands around to his pelvis. </p>
<p>“Time,” he managed weakly. Your hand was covered in lubrication you manifested, and you were taking your time grasping his long, thick cock. You knew all of the edges, how the veins felt, and you were comfortable with the familiar weight of him in your hand as you began stroking. </p>
<p>“Then I’ll have to give you some relief when you can get it,” you said, “otherwise you’ll snap at a representative, and I’ve seen what you can do with a dagger.” </p>
<p>You stroked up and down the shaft with a firm grip before moving to circle the head with your thumb as Loki answered, “You’ve personally only seen what I can do with the hilt of- oh fuck, do that again!” </p>
<p>You obliged with a sly smile, rubbing the head slowly. </p>
<p>“This?” you asked. </p>
<p>Loki grunted in response, trying to thrust into your hand. </p>
<p>“That wouldn’t feel better inside me?” you suggested, no longer able to ignore how his arousal affected you. </p>
<p>Loki looked at your naked body hungrily, and you felt dampness between your legs grow intolerably. You longed for the dark haired man you loved so much to bury his cock inside you. </p>
<p>He picked you up, and your legs caught around his waist instinctually to hold yourself against him. Not that he would have let you fall, with his hands secured against your back. </p>
<p>“Scream for me so that every god in this castle can hear you,” Loki growled as he pressed you against the wall by the window. His cock was poised in between your folds, and you squirmed helplessly to make him move. </p>
<p>Once he did, and the girthy head sunk further into you as he lowered you down, you both let out a sigh. It felt so good and right to be with him, filled with him. </p>
<p>He gave a sharp thrust that made you gasp and clutch his shoulders for support. He chuckled lowly before moving his hips in a shallow rhythm, and then speeding up and going deeper, sliding in and out of your wet pussy with ease. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Y/N, you feel amazing, my love,” he panted in between pounding you harder into the wall with sweat matting his long hair. Loki would reach his hand down to tease your clit now and again to hear your “ah, ah, ah!”s grow louder and higher in pitch. Every time he would play with the sensitive pink nub pleasure coiled even tighter inside you, and you would grind your hips down to meet his. </p>
<p>You couldn’t take much more without cumming. Loki mirrored you with his eyes scrunched shut, and a tight and shaky grip. He was getting close, too, and on his exhale were expletives of pleasure. </p>
<p>“Faster, Loki, I’m so close,” you pleaded, helpless to the drag of his cock stroking the sensitive walls inside you. </p>
<p>“Valhalla, yes, I’m cumming!” Loki cried, throwing his head back and finding his release. His thrusts never slowed as he pounded into you still, rubbing your clit so that your orgasm exploded inside of you and shockwaves of pleasure rolled through your body so you cried out for the god of lies (and were sure at least some of the castle heard you).  </p>
<p>Coming down into your shared, happy glow where your seidr intermingled in each other’s minds and twisted together with red and green in the air, Loki manifested a bed behind him so he could tumble down with you on top. </p>
<p>Post-orgasm bonding was a must for both of you, and you usually fell asleep together, regardless of your responsibilities. </p>
<p>Breathing heavily, he asked, “Do you think anyone would notice our absence if I set a seventy-headed dragon on the kingdom as a diversion?” </p>
<p>“Why does it have seventy heads?” you asked around a yawn, curling into Loki’s side. </p>
<p>“Because we need a very big diversion to leave undetected and incite war with three Alfheimian river nymph princesses,” he said sleepily, “which we can take care of in a couple hours. Being a diplomat requires rigorous self-care, as you taught me, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus points if you can tell me the name of the play in the beginning</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>